Swing Man
by ShadowPyro
Summary: Shadow has a secret hobby. What happens when Raven finds out and wants in? ShadowxRaven R&R.
1. Going to the Gym

**This story also has my OC, Shadow. Shadow is a pyrokinetic, but he flames he creates and controls are jet black. (Think Human Torch). But, he's got a secret hobby, and…**

**Just Read.**

**Chapter One: Going to the "Gym"**

Raven sat on the horseshoe shaped couch, comfortably curled up and reading another of her ancient novels. Headphones were wrapped around her head, pumping music into her delicate ears. She'd stolen his mp3 player off the desk and, after ten minutes of scrolling, selected 'Disturbed'. He was always listening to it, but she'd never paid much attention to it. Then one night, she heard it coming from the training room where he and Robin were sparing. Now, she listened to "The Game", engrossed in the worn pages of her ancient book. The song ended and a pounding drum beat started. When the song began, she glanced down at the screen,

**Down with the Sickness**

**The Sickness**

**Disturbed**

The lyrics spoke darkly to her and she immediately decided she'd found her new favorite band. The music was getting her adrenaline going, but at the same time, it was strangely relaxing. She turned her focus to the book, letting the music wash over her.

Engrossed, she didn't hear the door into the main room open with a hiss. She didn't see a figure walk silently up behind her.

Two lean arms wrapped themselves around her. She tensed but, realizing who it was, she relaxed and leaned her head back against the strong shoulder of Shadow. She stopped the song, shut off the player and re-wrapped the headphones around it. Setting it aside, she turned her head and her lips met his. He pulled away and swiped the player off the couch.

"I've been lookin' for this." Raven smiled softly. "What were you listening to?"

"Disturbed" she answered. He smiled triumphantly and kissed her again.

"Finally, you listen to some _real_ music." He teased.

"What's wrong with the music I like?" she asked

"C'mon Rae…Evanescence? Really, you don't need such depressing music, do you?" he questioned. She laughed, and then noticed the gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"You're going to the gym again?" she asked exasperated. He'd been going to the gym about four times a week nowadays. Every time, he came home shining with sweat. On some days, he'd walk around with a slight limp because of his foot. Other days, he'd be seen kneading his shoulders or wrists. Raven had offered to heal him several times and each time he stubbornly refused, saying that he would build up a resistance to the pain. Until then, though, he would resort to about four ibuprofen and a glass of water. Hell, in the last month, they'd gone through about two bottles of Advil (**Ibuprofen**).

She hopped over the back of the couch and hugged him tightly, breathing in the scent of his body. He smelled faintly of sweat, cinnamon and his favorite 'AXE' scent. _'Kilo.' _She told herself. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back"

"I'll be waiting." She replied. He smiled and walked out toward the garage to his black Ford Taurus, leaving Raven to return to her book, wishing that he hadn't taken the mp3 player with him.

Shadow opened the driver door, tossed his bag onto the passenger seat, and climbed in closing the door behind him. He stuck the key into the ignition, and then looked cautiously through the windshield, making sure no one was around. Seeing no one, he opened the bag, inspecting the contents and making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Black and red flame-toed spats sat on top of gray twill pants and suspenders. An extra white undershirt was placed over a bottle of water and a soft towel. To top it all off, a black, red banded fedora sat on top of the shoes. He nodded, pulled the car out of the garage and took off to the studio.

Like many a great jazz musicians had said, Shadow thought:

_It don' mean a thing, if you ain't got that swing._

**I recommend listening to Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, and Disturbed.**

**R&R please!**

**Next Chapter shall be up soon.**


	2. Found in a Zoot Suit

**Okay, second chapter. Well, I'm right now in a state comparable to having smoked two joints at once. So if it sounds bad, blame my insomnia. **

**Chapter Two: Found in a Zoot Suit**

It had been over three hours since he'd left and Raven was a little worried. He'd never been gone_ this _long before. Sure, their were nights that he'd come home after two hours, but that was it. She was telling herself he'd be fine. That he could take care of himself. _'That's not what worries me.' _ She thought. Her real worry was that he'd go too far and end up seriously hurting himself. Shadow knew his limits, but still never payed them any mind. To ease her mind, Raven began pacing back and forth across the floor, focusing on not grabbing her communicator, lock onto his signal, and fly down to the g—

"Wait...a damn minute." She murmured softly. Their wasn't a gym in Jump City! Raven had flown, walked, and ran through the city so many time, she was a walking map of the coastal Jump city. Raven suddenly became very intrigued to the whereabouts of her love. She grabbed her communicator and left the tower, flying at top speed through the city, following the signal from Shadow's communicator.

A few minutes later, the signal showed that he was in the building directly below her. She landed softly right outside the entrance. She looked at the sign over the door:

**McCauley Dance Studio.**

Specializing in swing dancing since the days of Swing

"What the…" Raven muttered. Dancing? Shadow! No way in Hell. Shadow could dance as good as any other white boy (which isn't all that good). But actual dancing? No f-ing way. However, she was still interested as to what he was actually doing in this dance studio. She pulled the door open and was greeted by the faint sound of up-tempo jazz music. She walked a short ways down a hallway until she came to a set of double doors. The music was louder now and Raven could make out some of the words. She cracked open one of the doors and peered inside.

The studio was about the size of the common room plus half. Sealed hardwood gleamed under bright fluorescent lights. The walls were ceiling high mirrors, paneled around the room. Several gym bags were scattered off to one side. Raven stepped in fully and stopped in surprise.

Several couples were scattered around the room, dancing in a most exuberant fashion. Most of the males were wearing fedoras and shiny shoes. Some had suspenders and twill pants, others were in elaborate zoot suits. The females were dressed in a variety of long dresses. Raven noticed that while both people were dancing, the girl in the couple was moving the most. Raven tried to figure out what style dance this was. Then, she remembered the sign.

'_Specializing in swing dancing since the days of Swing' _she thought. It was swing dancing. Raven looked around with an amazed look on her face and spotted him in the corner. There was Shadow, dressed in gray twill suspenders and black and red shoes. A black, red banded fedora was perched jauntily on his head. He was swingin' with a young brunette, dressed in a long flare dress. Raven gaped at the fluidity of the two of them dancing. Shadow was spinning and twirling the young girl like a top on a whip. His feet moved in such spastic fashion and yet he was perfectly in time with the music. Shadow grabbed both of the girl's hands and she crouched on the floor. He spread his feet and slid her between his legs. Her feet never leaving the ground, he swung her back out and up and began dancing. They moved in complete unison, with acrobatic precision and angelic grace. Raven was deeply awed and impressed. Looking around, she saw that none of the other dancers came close to the talent of Shadow and his partner. He was _the best_ and they knew it too. Slowly, the other couples stopped dancing and began to form a wide semicircle around them. Raven could barely see through them, but she knew Shadow was putting down his best moves. The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped. Shadow tipped his hat and bowed low, the girl doing likewise.

"Alright, everyone. Good job tonight." Shadow called out, breathing heavily. "Don't forget that the "State Swingers competition is in four weeks, so be sure to sign up for that." Shadow adjusted his fedora. "See you next time!" Everyone began to move toward the door, some stopping to gather their bags before heading out. Raven weaved around the people and crept up behind Shadow, who'd gone to get his bag. In one smooth motion, she wrapped her arms around him and said softly into his ear,

"The gym, huh? My white ass." Shadow froze, dumbstruck and turned in her arms to face her.

"Shit. I've been found."

**Okay…This isn't where the Chapter is supposed to cut off, but…I've got writers block and this is the best place to stop. Please don't kill me with a sharpened spoon!**

…

**Next Chapter up soon. Runs away awkwardly**

**R&R**


	3. Raven's New Hobby

**Hello, FanFiction! Chapter three of the ongoing story, "Swing Man". Things get interesting from this point on. I swear. Onward with the story!**

**Disclamier: I don't own TT or the Ability to Swing Dance (despite my efforts to acquire both)**

**Chapter Three: Raven's New Hobby**

Shadow slid out of Raven's embrace and rushed over to his gym bag, a brilliant blush creeping in his already beet red cheeks. Before Raven could say another word, Shadow grabbed his bag and walked out the door, in twill pants and all, into the chill night. Raven hurried out after him, calling to him.

"Shadow! Shadow, wait!" Shadow simply ran faster as he heard her shouting his name. Fed up, Raven extended her hand out at him. Her trademark black aura surrounded him and her hand. With a hold on him, she yanked him back towards her. Shadow cried out in surprise and stopped in front of her.

"What? What do you want?" he asked loudly.

"Want? I want to know why you've been lying about going to the "gym", when you've really been coming here. Hell, I wanna know why you didn't me or any of the others?" She replied in a tone to match his. Shadow sighed exasperatedly and pulled off his fedora, running a finger through his damp hair.

"Look… I didn't want anyone to laugh at me." He replied, trailing off. Raven stared at him, bewildered.

"Didn't want… Why would we laugh at you?" she cried out.

"Because it's Swing Dancing! Nobody swing dances but old guys with arthritis in all there joints."

Shadow turned away and sighed heavily. Raven gently turned him to face her. His head was still down and his eyes were closed.

"Shadow…There's nothing to be ashamed of. You were amazing in there!" Raven said lightly. Shadow scoffed. "Right."

"I'm serious. Shadow, there's a reason you're the leader of that dance team. You are easily the best one in there." Raven drew him into a hug, resting her head in the crook of his neck. His scent was overpowering her, but in a good way.

Shadow sighed and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." Raven smiled lightly. "Just don't tell anyone"

"Why?"

"The guys would never live it down." He said matter-of- factly. Raven rolled her eyes, even though she knew he was right. Cyborg and Beast Boy would have an absolute field day.

"Fine. Our secret" she promised. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Shadow hugged her to him, then began walking off, expecting Raven to follow. Not feeling her presence, he turned back to her.

"You coming?" he asked.

"I'll be there in a minute. I've…gotta run out real quick." She replied. Shadow shrugged. Hoisting his bag more securely on his shoulder, he broke into a run. He leapt up and his body below the waist turned was sheathed in flame and became a fiery trail, like a ghost. Cheering loudly, he flew sharply around a series of tight turns to his parked car, vanishing into the distance.

Raven smiled and shook her head. The smile faded and she looked around, making sure no one was there. Seeing no one, she turned and walked back to the studio. She wandered around looking for the right office. She came upon a door with a nameplate, which read:

**Leo Northman**

_**Head Dance Instructor**_

Raven nodded and knocked tentatively. A voice beckoned her inside. She opened the door and saw the dance instructor, perched behind a small oak desk.

"May I help you?" he asked. His voice had the typical briskness of a veteran dancer. He was a lean man, about her height. He was dressed in a flashy black and white zoot suit, with matching spats and fedora.

"Are you Leo Northman?"

"That's what the door says, honey." Raven felt both awkward and taken aback. She could tell already that he was a no-nonsense kind of guy, and that made her slightly uneasy. "Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. " Raven stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She took a breath and asked,

"Mr. Northman… do you do private lessons?"

**Aaannd…CLIFFIE! HA HA HA! Yes, it's short, but if you don't like it, … FLAME ME! **

**Next chapter soon.**

**R&R**


	4. Author Note

**Due to the lack of Reviews, This story is now Postponed. It shall continue when more people review the shit I slave over for 5 FRICKIN" HOURS at the computer!**

**I Hate you All…**

**ShadowPyro**

**P.S.- Keep a look out for my newest fic-**_Hell's Shadow._

**Thank You**


	5. Another author note

**Hello all of you. Yes, I realize that I haven't updated or written ANYTHING in the last 6-7 months. My life's been majorly screwed for the longest time. Also, I've been grounded from the computer. (Apparently, porno does leave irremovable viruses that delete every program on your hard drive.) Never fear…the update for "Swing Man will commence shortly and more fics by your truly shall be available for all of you to poison all of your minds with.)**

**Blessings of Fire to all.**

**ShadowPyro**


End file.
